


Mest Really Wants to Know

by Pucca



Series: Lucky Lucy Of Fairy Tail [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Mashima Hiro's Fairy Tail Setting, Fairy tail au, Gen, More of Lucy's Backstory is Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pucca/pseuds/Pucca
Summary: Celestial Spirit Mages are rare and Mest has always been a curious person.





	Mest Really Wants to Know

Mest parents’ were scientists and maybe that’s why Mest has always had the burning need to  _ know _ . Since before he could walk, Mest has always been getting into things he shouldn’t. Breaking apart his little toy soldiers to see if he could tell how they were put together, smashing old lacrimas to see what was inside, melting old crayons and mixing them together to refreeze them. 

When he was seven, his parents died in a fire at the lab where they worked. They could have survived if they had just run out and stayed across the street where their son was waiting for them with a spoon and a bowl of ice cream meant for three. Instead they had run back in to try and save as many people as they could. Because of his parents ten people made it home safe and sound to their family. Maybe that’s why Mest was so loyal to those that he loved, willing to do anything and everything in order to protect them, and maybe that’s a why a part of Mest will always believe that self sacrifice is the ultimate way to show your love. His parents had been friends with Macao’s wife, and when she learned about his parents, the woman had all but demanded Fairy Tail take him in. 

Mest knew he wasn’t the most popular guy in the Guild, and if he didn’t know the reason why he had a feeling he would be a lot more bothered by it. The problem wasn’t him exactly, he was a nice enough guy and he was always willing to talk about anything. Even if the topic made others uncomfortable. The problem was his curiosity, he asked things that were too personal ( _ hey Erza how did you lose your eye?  _ Erza had given him a mild concussion for asking), or too rudely ( _ Natsu do you have a history of mental illness in your family?  _ Luckily the question had gone over his head but the Master did not approve) or just in a way that pissed people off ( _ hey Macao why is your wife so angry at you?) _ . At the end of the day though, he didn’t care. Mest knew the people of Fairy Tail had his back no matter how annoying he was and he would defend them to his last breath and beyond if possible. 

So when he learned Fairy Tail had a new mage who just  _ happened  _ to be a Celestial Spirit Mage, his interest was peaked. Celestial Mages were rare. There were plenty of reasons for that. Celestial Magic took a lot of magical power, so most people tended to burn out quickly or just didn’t bother at all. Another was that Celestial Mages had the unfortunate luck of being the center of many dark magic rituals or the possible power source of some kind of life threatening device. The other thing about Celestial Mages was that just about anyone could be one. 

Magic was a little bit like sports. Everyone could do at least a little of it, but only a few had real aptitude for it, those people were mages. Than those people usually had a gift for a specific sport, whether that be basketball, football, croquet or fire magic. And of course those people could dabble in other sports (like how he could mess with people's memories, despite being a Spatial Mage himself). With most holder type magics, anyone could it. Like Cana and her cards, he had a feeling her true magic was her ability to see the energies around objects and people, hence why she could see into the future. The cards merely focused that magic. 

“Lucy,” he slid into the seat next to her, calculating eyes looking her up and down.

“Mest,” Lucy said sweetly, closing her book and bookmarking her page with her finger. Green eyes slid curiously to her book. Before she could react, the book was in his hands. “Mest!”

The teleportation mage ignored the young teen’s pout and flipped through her book, “I just really want to know what you’re reading.”

“You could have just asked!!” Lucy cried petutently, crossing her arms. 

Mest blinked and suddenly realized he was being rude. He handed the book back to her, “I’m really sorry, that was rude of me.”

“I lost my page thanks to you,” Lucy griped, snatching her books out of his hand. She flipped through the pages, trying to remember where she was. 

“Your page number was 72,” Mest offered, his heart hammering a little nervously in his chest. He loved his guild and he hated whenever he made them angry, even if he pretended to act otherwise. 

Lucy flipped to the page and grinned up at him, pearly whites all on display, “It is! Thanks Mest!”

“N-no problem,” Mest said quietly—so unlike his usual self—looking down at his lap. His face was burning. “I-I’m sorry.”

“Eh, it’s fine,” Lucy waved away his concern. “No harm done right?”

“R-right,” Mest nodded, a little of his usual vigor returning. He fidgeted for a few seconds then blurted out, “Summon your spirits.” Lucy blinked for a few seconds at the sudden—and quite frankly,  _ rude _ —request. Mest quickly backpedaled, throwing his hands up and shaking his hand. “O-only if you want to!! I just really want to know.”

Lucy stared at him with a strange expression on her face, maybe she thought  _ he  _ was strange? Lucy brought her hands up to her lips and started giggling, “Sure.”

“Really?” Green eyes widened. 

“Yeah, really,” Lucy nodded, a little giggle escaping her lips at the excited look on his face. The mirth quickly fell off though, a shadow replacing. “Can I ask you a favor though?”

“Sure, anything,” Mest responded a little too quickly, his head filled with visions of celestial spirits and what he might be able to find out from them. 

“I know you can alter memories, take them away too but can you recover a memory? Or fix it?” 

Mest had always been smart, too smart and cunning for his own good really. His exuberant and curious personality made too many people forget just how much those sharp eyes of his  _ saw _ . And he saw, he saw a lot. He saw more than anyone in Fairy Tail knew, he  _ knew  _ more than anyone in Fairy Tail knew. And right now, Lucy was wondering what he knew when he looked at her.  

“It’s certainly possible but I don’t know if I can do it,” Mest said slowly, picking his words carefully. He glanced over at Lucy, the blonde staring up at him in rapt attention. He quickly looked away, forcing a grin. “Never mind that now!! Just show me your spirits!”

* * *

 

Lucy knew exactly what he was trying to do and she wasn’t gonna let him do it. Three years, she had agonized over her lost memories for  _ three years _ . No way was she was going to let the opportunity slip out of her fingers just because Mest was  _ scared _ . 

“Okay,” Lucy said, swiping her key and sent Hologium back to the Spirit World with a flash of golden light. She felt the drain almost immediately but she shoved it aside for now in favor of her mission. Lucy crossed her arms and glared up at Mest, “Time for you to hold your end of the bargain.”

“But there’s still so much I want to know!! For example, what is it like when they—”

“Mest!!” Lucy yelled and Mest fell silent. Wind picked up and blew across the clearing they were in. 

“This isn’t a good idea Lucy,” Mest said lowly, trying to talk her out of it. The 16 year old male crossed his arms, trying his best to look no nonsense and as intimidating as possible. He pulled it off pretty well too. Too bad for him Lucy was never one to cower so easily just because someone looked mean. He sighed, trying for a different approach. “It’s possible, yes but that that doesn't mean _ I  _ can do it. Lucy, I’m only just figuring out the finer details of altering someone’s memories, bringing back a memory is much harder than that.”

Lucy wasn’t like most of Fairy Tail, who rushed in head first and thought with their heart rather than their head. If distractions didn’t work, than logic would.

“You can do it, I believe in you,” her gaze was steely and her jaw, set.

Or not.

Mest groaned internally,  _ Stupid fucking Fairy Tail stubbornness. It’s gonna be the death of the guild one day. _

“Lucy—”

“Mest,” Lucy interrupted him. “ _ Please _ .”

And that was just the thing about Mest. As much as he liked to pretend that he was more level headed than his guild, liked to say that he would never charge in carelessly, that he was fucking  _ smart _ —at the end of the day he was just another member of Fairy Tail. Easily swayed by the heart of his precious friends. 

And with those big brown eyes staring up at him with hope, hands clasped tightly close to her chest, and voice full of a soft plea. Right than, Lucy Heartfilia was laying her heart bare in front of him. 

“Okay,” Mest said quietly, resigning himself to whatever crazy scheme Fairy Tail was gonna do. “What memory do you want to retreive?” 

“It’s about three years old. It’s about a fire,” Lucy’s eyes darted to the guild door. It was early in the morning but it wouldn’t be long before others would be coming. “Tonight, meet me in the guild library at 11.”

* * *

_ Why am I here? _ Mest thought to himself, drawing his coat tighter around him as he waited for the heating lacrima to kick in. Winter was well on it’s way, and the chill in the air was proof of it. He really shouldn’t be here, shouldn’t be accommodating Lucy, and enabling her. Not to mention if this failed, it could potentially leave her with even more memory loss. But…

It’s the curiosity, that sinking and nagging feeling under his skin, the very same thing that jittered his hands and moved his body before he even knew what was happening. It was also what got him into some of the most ridiculous—and sometimes life threatening—situations. His head snapped up when he heard the library doors creak open, and he saw Lucy walk in.

“You’re late,” Mest said, for lack of anything else to say. And wanting to do anything to delay this as much as possible. 

“Sorry,” Lucy breathed, whispering as if she was afraid of getting caught despite the fact that everyone had left hours ago. “There were some weird people hanging around my building and I had to take the long way around to avoid them.”

Mest frowned, “Where do you live?”

“You ready to get started?” Lucy asked and Mest frowned deeper. It was something of a mystery—and running joke—among the guild about the mystery of Lucy’s home. No one knew where she lived and any attempts to find out was dodged, some better than others. But no one pried either—everyone in Fairy Tail had their secrets. 

“You know there’s still time to back out,” he said, more for his sake than hers. 

“No,” Lucy shook her head, walking deeper into the room until she was standing in front of him. Determined brown eyes stared up at him, “I want to do this. I  _ have  _ to do this.”

“Fine,” Mest clenched his jaw than let out a breath, “Just don’t say I didn’t warn you if something goes wrong.”

* * *

 

Lucy laid out on the couch, her head resting against the arm rest and Mest’s fingers hovering over her temples. Her eyes slid closed and she took deep breaths until her breathing evened out and she was hovering right on the edge between consciousness and sleep.

Soft purple light filtered through the room as magic circles appeared at Mest’s finger tips. Lucy took a sharp intake of air, eyes snapping open. Her pupils shrinking than rapidly expanding until the black swallowed the brown of her eyes. 

_ There’s fire and panic and Lucy is alone. More fire. The heat is sweltering, it’s getting hotter, it’s too much! Where is everyone? The heat is sweltering, it’s getting hotter, it’s too much! Where is papa? Is he okay? Is he safe? Because the heat is sweltering, it’s getting hotter, it’s too much! Where were the others? It’s too— _

Focus, Lucy, _ Mest’s voice cut through the panic stream of memories.  _ Choose one thing and focus on that. 

_ Lucy squeezed her eyes shut, trying to concentrate on something, anything, but it was hard with the heat damn near trying to melt her skin.  _

I can’t,  _ Lucy cried,  _ It’s too hot. The fire..it...it  _ hurts _ .

Than use that, focus on the fire.

_ Lucy’s eyes snapped open and suddenly it all flooded back. _

* * *

“So you gonna tell me what that was all about?” Mest asked, hours later, the sun only starting to rise.

“What time is it?” Lucy groaned, rubbing her eyes. “What happened?”

“You fell asleep after the ritual,” his eyes were trained on the horizon. 

“Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“You looked like you could use the rest,” he paused. “I hope you realize how lucky we were. If I had any less control of my magic, there would have been serious repercussions.”

When there wasn’t a response, he finally turned around to look at her. He saw the young girl staring at the ground with her forearms resting on her thighs. Mest sighed, rubbing a hand over his shaved scalp. “What happened Lucy? What was the point of all this? What could have been so important that you would have been willing to sacrifice your own  _ mind _ ?”

“When I was ten years old I was in a fire,” Lucy started after a long pause, long enough that he was starting to wonder if she had even heard him. “I don’t remember a lot about what happened directly before it or after. All I know was—there was a fire. And the next thing I knew I was in a river. Apparently I had hit my head escaping and...yeah.” Lucy shrugged, eyes still trained on the ground. 

“And did you find out what happened in the fire?”

“You mean you didn’t see it?” Her head snapped up, brown eyes holding his.

“No, my magic doesn’t work that way. Not unless I wanted it to and I figured—you would want your privacy. Besides I didn’t want to risk it.”

“Thank you,” Lucy whispered, head sliding back down again. 

“So did you?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s good,” Mest said, sounding relieved. That curiosity was sated now, so it had to be good right?

“Yeah.” But was it though? Because Lucy remembered, yes, but now she wasn't so sure she wanted to. The heat, the licking flames, the destruction of her childhood home filled with the memories of her dearly departed mother, and memories of her now dead friends and servants. Turning corners in that huge mansion to find people slumped across the wall or strawn across the floor. Bending down to shake them awake, to check on their pulse when they didn’t even twitch. And that horrified dawning when she realized they were dead (although it wouldn’t be until years later that Lucy would realize that it wasn’t due to smoke inhalation, that the fire at the Heartfilia manor wasn’t a accident, that the fire had been set deliberately. A conspiracy had been finally been set into motion, a fire set to cover the evidence, and her father had been at the heart of it). 

But it had answered the two questions she wanted to know the most: how she had gotten in that river?

The answer: Aquarius. 

And the second question: was her father alive?

The answer: yes.

But than that had lead her to another question, one she wasn’t sure she wanted a answer to now that she knew the events of the fire. 

Why hadn’t he gone looking for her? She wasn’t just the only heir to the Heartfilia Conglomerate. She was also his  _ daughter _ . She had searched any and all information surrounding that fire after and there was nothing about her. Nothing about a young ten year old corpse burned beyond recognition, nothing even close. Nothing about the missing Heartfilia heiress. Nothing about Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia. Nothing about a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes.

_ Nothing. _

_ At. _

_ All. _

_ Why haven’t you gone looking for me? _

**Author's Note:**

> Does this have a plot?? Who knows, I certainly don't. And what do you think about what I've revealed about Lucy's past so far? Yes it is different from how it is in the manga, but this is an AU story so...and personally I don't think it's totally far fetched considering what I have planned out. Though I will say the Phantom Arc will be really fun for me to start writing.


End file.
